Matrimony
by FallingWithGrace
Summary: Troy and Ryan have been dating for five years and Troy takes it to the next step. He asks Ryan to marry him, but this will cause a lot of debate and drama. Love. Fights. Planning. Tears. Hugs. Happiness. Marriage. TroyRyan slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: So, with the constant cliche, little Miss FallingWithGrace decided-once again-to try something different. I don't own _High School Musical_ or any of the characters. Er yeah, this is kind of different from my usual angst, so I hope you enjoy it. It may get angsty-no doubt about that-but I just wanted to start something new. _Quiet Eloquence_ is starting to drag me down a bit.

**prologue.**

Ryan Evans snuggled closer to Troy Bolton's body, leaning his head on the larger boy's chest. A smile jerked at the corner of Troy's mouth and he caressed Ryan's blonde, feathery hair in his fingers.

Chad, who was sitting across from them grimaced softly. Sure, it had been five years, but he still hadn't gotten used to the fact that his best friend since the age of three was in love with the _brother_ of the girl he couldn't _stand_—Sharpay Evans. Sharpay looked casually over at her brother in the brunette's arms and turned away, trying to pretend she didn't care too much, but Ryan beamed as he knew the truth. Sharpay was happy for him; Ryan had finally gotten something he wanted and no longer needed to hide in her shadow.

Over at the other end of the table, Gabriella and Kelsi were blowing straw wrappers at each other and laughing as Jason stared hard at them, his right eyebrow raised. Zeke was trying to start a conversation with Gabriella, but failing miserably because she didn't take any notice of him at all.

A full smirk spread over Troy's face as he glanced at all his friends. This seemed to be the ideal moment, the one he had been waiting for, and his dark blue eyes grew passive as he glanced lazily down the table.

"Move a bit, would you Ry?" he pushed his boyfriend gently, and Ryan moved off his lap and back into his seat, looking rather disappointed. "I got to get out. Thanks," he whispered as he managed to stand up out of his chair.

Troy grabbed a metal spoon and whacked the side of a glass cup. "You guys, I'd like to say something."

All of his friends' eyes turned and focused their attention on him. "I'd like to thank you guys for coming tonight—it's kind of important because it's five years since well… I found Ryan." Troy paused, looking at his lover who flushed, looking rather embarrassed. "And I don't-" Troy stopped, his voice thick with emotion. "I don't know how I never realized how imperfect life was without him. And he's so strong and beautiful and… he's my everything. Thank you, Ryan, for making me who I am. So, anyways, right now he's twenty-three and I'm just a year older than him, and well…" his voice broke again as he turned to Ryan, "I love you, Ryan. I really do. And I love all of you," he gestured out to all his friends, "for being so supportive. Ryan," he brought his attention back to the blonde, "I love you so much and I hope we'll always be together and that's why…" he choked softly on his words as he kneeled down on one knee and held Ryan's pale hand in his, "that's why I want to ask… will you marry me?"

There was a collective gasp as Troy pulled out a small blue box out of his pants pocket. There was also a chorus of "_awwws_" from the girls. Some other customers in the restaurant looked horrified at the thought of a gay marriage, but none of the group of friends seemed to notice. Ryan's eyes filled with tears of joy as he tried to answer. He gulped hard and ran his fingers over Troy's hands, keeping his eyes on Troy's eyes the entire time. There was nothing but truth in those eyes: truth and love in those dark blue orbs of perfection, and he realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Troy as well.

"Yes," he managed to whisper. Then he tried again, keeping his voice stable. "Yes. Yes I will marry you."

"Oh God, thank you," Troy said, trying to keep his voice from trembling. He got up off of his knee and hugged his new fiancé openly. Then he pulled back and slipped the ring he'd got onto Ryan's slim ring finger. Ryan ran his fingers through Troy's thick brown hair as Troy kissed him over and over, whispering, "I love you." Ryan yelped as Troy lifted him up in the air, whooping in joy, "Now you guys have a wedding to go to!"

"This should be interesting," Sharpay said, studying her nails. The emotional moment was over from her and she listened to Kelsi who had already proclaimed herself as the wedding planner.

"Yeah," replied Chad under his breath. For once the mountain lion was right. It would be interesting.

**Author's Note**: Wedding drama... parents' reactions... fights... love.

Review?

-Falling With Grace


	2. NOTE

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much for all the feedback and support that you have given me. At 15, your reviews meant the world to me and I enjoyed every bit of my moments on . This is a unique, incredible community and my fellow Tryan lovers helped me so much. Just so you know, I do not know if I intend to continue many of these fictions-perhaps with the exception of _Stolen Light-_or if I happen to find a loose storyline that I plan to edit. I'm sorry, but at 15, I was naive and ambitious and crazy, and even though I still am many of those things-my writing style at age 19 has changed dramatically. If I do continue my fictions, they will be on the account strawberryfinn (so please add that author to alerts/favorites/etc.) Thank you so much for all of your support-your reviews were incredibly beautiful. The fictions that I have up here will be left here unless I decide to revise them, and in that case, they will be removed from the FallingWithGrace account and reposted at strawberryfinn.

I have recently begun working with the _Glee _fandom, so expect to see a lot of fictions from that area

So it's www . fanfiction . net / ~strawberryfinn (without the spaces).

All my love,

FallingWithGrace


End file.
